


We don't say a word

by 29403622405



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Dialogue, San is not, Wooyoung is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29403622405/pseuds/29403622405
Summary: When you don't have the privacy to jerk off in peace and find your roommate with the same problem.





	We don't say a word

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was too shy to post this here, but I got good feedback from my friends so here you go. It's been ages I've written anything, esp in english, but I fell hard and fast for ateez and then suddenly ~*inspiration*~

When eight guys live under the same roof you can't escape seeing each other naked or walking in on someone jerking off. Most of them did it in the shower, where you could lock the door and the water covered most of the sounds, some of them were courageous enough to do it in their bed, sometimes even without the covers. Usually, you just backed out and closed the door, didn't say anything about it (except Mingi, who asked loudly "was it good?"), because sometimes you just needed a quick release. No big deal.

 

When San came back from the showers to his shared room with Wooyoung he didn't first see where his friends hand was. He had already sat down on his bed when he realized Wooyoung's hand was in his sweats. Phone in the other hand he gave San a look, that said "I'm not stopping, so you better leave", but that wasn't so easy. Yunho had been knocking on the bathroom door when Seonghwa had hogged the other bathroom with his cleaning routine, so San hadn't had the chance to beat the meat himself, so he had planned to do it in his room. But Wooyoung was there doing the same thing. And now San couldn't just leave, hiding a semi with just a towel wasn't easy and he definitely couldn't go and get dressed, because the wardrobe was on Wooyoung's side of the room. And he didn't want to showcase his body at the moment. Shit. 

Lying down with his back to Wooyoung San tried to think about something else. Wooyoung didn't have the sound on his phone, he didn't even have his headphones plugged. Maybe he was watching something weird? Like cooking videos, or home renovations. Or his selfies - San wouldn't know. He let his thoughts drift while trying to block out the sound of fabric moving and Wooyoung's heavy breath. He just wished he had his headphones on his bed or something, but no, they were somewhere in the stuffed bag he didn't have the energy to unpack. It was hard not to imagine what Wooyoung looked like or thought of at that moment, but he kept staring at the wall and forcing himself to go through their choreography in his head.

 

It was a while before San realized Wooyoung's huffs were coming towards his bed, not muffled against a pillow. Or maybe the sound just bounced off the other wall, so it sounded like Wooyoung was jerking off to his back? San wasn't the most discreet when peeking over his shoulder and meeting his friend's eyes, he turned pink and tore his gaze away, but not fast enough, Wooyoung's dark eyes and ruffled look had heat shooting straight down San's body. When had Wooyoung put his phone down? Why was he looking at San? Still going extremely slow San tried to prevent from touching himself by gathering and pressing the towel against his crotch, like not seeing anything and with more fabric between his hand and dick would help, only to realize he had just bared his ass to Wooyoung, who sucked in a heavy breath between his teeth. That didn't help San's situation at all. He knew he had a great ass, usually he just didn't expose it to his friends as jerking off material.

 

Thoughts flying around his head San tried to find a way to escape. Or what he should do. He should've left the room the second he saw what Wooyoung was doing, but that was far gone now. He couldn't leave the room now when everyone would see his boner right through the thin towel, but he couldn't just try to calm down, that would take ages, especially with his boner begging for some kind of touch and Wooyoung breathing so heavily behind him. Would it be too strange to jerk off in the same room as your friend? They weren't looking at each other (or at least San wasn't), so it wouldn't be too weird? San's thoughts hadn't even formed properly, when his hand had already found its way past the bunt up towel, squeezing lightly and forcing a small sound out between his lips. They both froze, even though San was way too preoccupied to notice it, before continuing frantically. 

 

Pushing all distracting thoughts away San focused only on keeping his hand moving and not letting too loud noises escape. He tried to close his eyes, but could only see the dark gaze he had met just minutes earlier, it was easier to stare at the wall and just let his mind go blank. Or at least he tried because rustling of fabric caught his attention and before he knew it he was turning around seeing Wooyoung taking his shirt off. Maybe not the sexiest image with sweats pushed halfway down and stuck ripping his shirt off, but San couldn't take his eyes off his friend. He knew Wooyoung was good looking, not that he thought about him in the showers, it was not like he looked at him in that way. Right? Even more ruffled Wooyoung caught San looking at him, only to push his sweats off completely and catching San off guard. 

It was useless to try and be like he hadn't been looking, but San tried, turned his face away and shut his eyes tight, even though his hand moved faster under the towel. All he could see behind closed eyes was Wooyoung, his shirt off, pulling the sweats down to reveal his flushed cock - San whined and bit his lip hard. He wanted to touch Wooyoung so bad, press himself against the other, taste the want on the other's lips and skin, feel the other react to his touch. Wooyoung was there, just meters away, not at all embarrassed by what he was doing, but still San tried to fight against it. He didn't consider himself attracted to men, still his head thought jumping onto Wooyoung's bed was the right thing to do (or then it was his dick doing the thinking). All blood packed between his legs, or so it felt like, San couldn't think straight, so he turned onto his other side and turned his face to Wooyoung.

 

He was 99% sure he wasn't straight when Wooyoung opened his mouth and let out a sinful moan, how could he not be turned on by that. Wooyoung wasn't tearing his eyes away from San, but watching and touching himself wasn't enough for San anymore, so before he knew what the hell he was doing he got up, let the towel fall to the floor, took the few steps to the others bed and climbed above Wooyoung, straddling his tights and taking both their cocks in his hand.

 

They were in a haze, both moving and grinding into each other, Wooyoung helping with his hand, just chasing their release. San couldn't keep his eyes open, it was too much, couldn't look Wooyoung in the eye, not when he could hear the other's breathy sounds so close - feeling and seeing would push him over the edge way too fast. His own sounds became high-pitched and whiny when getting close, he could feel Wooyoung's hand moving faster when all he could do was grab onto the other's sides not to collapse head first into the other's face. They came almost at the same time, spilling onto Wooyoung's stomach and chest, hips slowing down and stalling quite soon. San got his eyes open, afterglow pushing away the soon oncoming dread and confusion, for a while just basking in the endorphins and admiring Wooyoung's content expression. 

The dread and panic came like a punch in the gut when Wooyoung got his eyes open, San probably looked like a deer in headlights. They were friends, they worked and lived together, they hadn't said a word to each other the whole time, everything had just happened. Like as they decided silently not to talk about this thing ever again San got up, collected the towel from the floor and wandered to the door. Wooyoung had already slung his arm over his eyes when San scuttled back and without thinking pressed a hard kiss on the other's lips. The kiss was short, but Wooyoung's surprised and broken sound was so rewarding, it was worth the risk. San got to the door a second time, when he dashed back to throw a packet of tissues to Wooyoung, accidentally hitting the other's face - he was just trying to be nice okay. He draped the towel around him and got out as if he was going to take a shower. Maybe he would re-enter the room like he just came out of the shower and would never speak about the awesome jerk off he just had with his roommate. That memory would be to savor for long and lonely nights only.

  
  



End file.
